


Dreams Again?

by lilacklance



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Comforting, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacklance/pseuds/lilacklance
Summary: Erik is no stranger to nightmares, in fact hardly a night goes by that he doesn't wake up screaming-but with Charles lying beside him, he knows he is safe.





	

"Dreams again?" Charles laid a hand on Erik's shoulder, his tone was soothing as if telling a bedtime story to a young boy, his grip firm as if to reassure him of its reality.  
Erik's breaths were rapid and shallow, trying desperately to catch up to his heart rate, he noted his bedclothes-drenched-and in the thick, stifling darkness that surrounded the two of them it was unclear whether it was sweat or tears or both.

  
"You could say that." He grunted, recoiling at his touch, as if afraid his nightmarish visions were somehow contagious.

  
"It's alright, darling." Charles cooed, reaching for him once again. His gentle, welcoming tone of voice could always put Erik back in his place, and that place was with Charles-the closer he was to him the safer he felt.

This time Erik relented, collapsing into the warmth and security of his lover's arms.  
For minutes he lay there in silence, while Charles stroked his hair fondly, a comfort that he cherished more than words.

Charles felt the weight of his lover's body against his own, he ran his fingers over Erik's neck, gradually moving down his body and tracing circles on his cold,damp skin.

Over time he felt Erik's thunderous heart slow to a soft, rhythmic beat.  
Heat flooded through the two of them, each sharing what they had between them in the space they cradled.

Track of time was lost, but when Erik pressed his lips to Charles' in a chaste kiss he knew it had been long enough and found himself peppering him with affectionate pecks, as if possessed by a new, sweet hunger.

"I love you..." He murmured into the folds of Charles' skin, as if burying the secret within.  
Except it was no secret, both of them knew it-like they knew the blood that coursed through their veins to be their own.  
"And I you..." Charles whispered in reply, resting his head on his shoulder and letting his heavy lids finally close.  
Erik too retreated into slumber, not leaving Charles' side.

**Author's Note:**

> I write this a while back for one of my mutuals on twitter (@pansyprat) and I liked it so here you go.


End file.
